Hazrat-e Faruq Qasim (Jamra)
Born to Emira Basira the Unquenchable Blaze in the City of Brass, Hazrat-e Faruq Qasim has known luxury and privilege since the day of his birth. He was one of the countless dozens of the Emira's children, sheparded from creche to tutor by an army of bonded nannies and servants. Yet Faruq was notable among his siblings only in his ignominy. Mocked by his siblings for the mortal blood he inherited from his father, one of the Emira's many enslaved paramours, Faruq was constantly the target of practical jokes and open scorn. While his relationships with his family were often fractious at best, he was enchanted with streets and markets of his home. Faruq's greatest joy was found in escaping recognition for a few bells and striking off into the City in search of the latest wonders the Planes had to offer. It was in those markets that he came to understand the commerce that was the City's lifeblood. Whether it was the simple staples of Avencina, the tight corridors of the Char, or the Arches' living chattel, he perceived that wealth of the Efreet nobles he knew stemmed ultimately from trade. Amongst the merchants, far off travelers from the Astral sea or Dao from the Plane of Earth, Faruq received a modicum of respect and happily lapped up the "wisdom" that griping hagglers were all to happy to dispense. Although he slept each night in the Palaces of Brass, when the great plate of basalt the City rests on bobbed highest on its molten sea, his true home was in amongst the stalls at the City's base, where it seemed no expectation or mockery could touch him. Though he would have been content, if not happy, to remain forever in the shadow of his brothers, stealing what moments of happiness he could, fate intervened. The day soon came when Faruq was called before his mother, who informed him that he would soon be expected to undergo a terrible trial of manhood, one he knew would take his life. Shamed by his frailty, Faruq stole away in the night with only the clothes on his back. He stowed away on a merchant schooner headed for the Astral Sea, only revealing himself when the City of Brass was far in the distance. Alas, these merchants were not so scrupulous and he was sold into slavery on a githyanki planar dromond. Lured into attacking an astral dreadnought by the large reward, the ship was wrecked by the beast, giving Faruq the chance to escape. He fled, jumping into one of the portals that arose in the dreadnought's wake, sure in the belief that anywhere else had to be better than the beast's gullet. A few days ago, Faruq awoke on the sands outside of Guavira, exhausted and hungry, but alive. He has since made his way into the city and is fast learning the ways of the Prime Material. As he does so, a new plan is trickling into his mind. If the merchants he knew in his youth were so successful in trade and adventure, why couldn't he be? With a bit of coin in his pocket, he could start a new trading venture, build it up to rival those he saw so long ago. It was trade, he now reasons, that built the efreet into the masters of the Plane of Fire, and if it can be done once... Publicly Known Information Hazrat-e Faruq Qasim is a strange and jovial young man who has recently arrived in Guavira, frequenting taverns and other haunts of the city's working class. Ever eager to hear stories of far travelers and liberal with his funds, Faruq's flaming locks can often be seen front and center in the bars just off the wharfs, though a clever eye might reveal that he never visits the same watering hole or patron twice and has been moving steadily in, towards the more genteel establishments in the city center. But perhaps he should be a touch more careful, as his free spending and cocksure disposition may be attracting the wrong sort of attention... Aspects The Inferno Passes, the Cinder Remains - I am only a pale reflection of my people's heritage, a mark of where they have passed and sown their wild oats. Yet I still bear some remnant of their power, their grandeur, and their deadly pride. I aspire to emulate them and loathe my inadequacies. Earning My Mother's Love - The Efreeti built their empire on trade. I lack their flame, but perhaps brilliance may be shown another way. If I can just become wealthy and powerful enough, I will be able to return home. I Wish I May, By Wish My Might - Although they are the instruments of my people's oppression, I still retain my childhood joy for the raw force of creation within wishes. I secretly love to see the wonder and awe of mortals when I grant their wishes. She Can Walk Another Road - There is still hope for Agate to be better than me, better than this world. I must guide her to a better fate and protect her from harm. (Gained during Agate's aging) Playlist https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5YiTxARFD4Xiah5KfpMBjo Fate Paths Purchased 29/35 General - Warcasting (Damage Specialist - Fire) Efreeti - Child of Smoke and Flame Consortium - The Value of A Copper Wishbinder - Least Wish, Desire's Possibility, Debtor's Grace, Expanded Wishcraft See also Jamra's Inquiries Category:Characters